winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trix (Group)
THEY ARE NOT! The Trix are NOT sisters. Remember when Flora got her enchantix? When they got changed into kids? They said: 'THAT'S what you used to look like? Well you look like a PIXIE!' They would've already known what they looked like when they were little if they were sisters. Of course I don't think anyone will believe me cuz it's pretty much up to Rose knows... :P--Helena healing fairy 15:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Helena 1) Why do we have PopPixie pages? I thought that this was a Winx Club Wiki, not a Rainbow S.p.a. Wiki. 2) The Trix are not sisters, 4kids or original. It's impossible unless they are triplets and since they are not treating each other like sisters, it is most likely a convenant. Until there is actually proof that says that they have the same parents, they are not sisters. Zerachielle 06:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Please realise that half of what you said was subjective. Interpreting the social dynamics of a fictional show is bad. Very bad. You don't live in that fictional world so you don't know with absolute certainty how witches treat people. Again, as it has been state, they can be convenant sisters or biological sisters. Until it is stated that they have the same parents, they are not biological sisters. Again: "Why do we have PopPixie pages? I thought that this was a Winx Club Wiki, not a Rainbow S.p.a. Wiki." Where is the proof that it is set in the Winx Club world? For all you know, they could have exported the characters, names and ideas into a brand new fictional creation. Until I see a statement that absolutely says that this show takes place in the Winx Club canon, it should not have more than one page explaining it. Look at Digimon. There are at least for different universes in the series but they are all about Digimon. Zerachielle 07:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) And in case information from the comics can be considered somewhere near to canon, then look at this page from the Winx Club Comics, Mrs. Griffin does mention Icy and Stormy as Darcy's sisters: Winx Club Comic No.60:Future Adventure - page 29... --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 11:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) "Sound coven-like" is a personal interpretation. Griffin's statement in the comic is also a personal interpretation because we do not know with absolute certainty what she means by "sister." Unless they say that they have the same parents, they are not biological sisters. PopPixie: (Why are we discussing it here?) I understood very well what you said the first time. Just because there is a Tree of Life in the series does not necessarily mean it is in the same universe. Characters, ideas, everything, etc can be exported. No one in the series ever said that it takes place in the exact same world of the Winx Club. Unless that happens, or someone actually shows me an official statement, it is not in the same universe. And really, using a Marvel example... Not the best example in the world when you consider company structure and the lack of proper communication. Another example, Gundam. There's like a dozen different timelines and universes but they are about Gundams. The word 'gundam' and certain character concepts are exported everytime. Just because 'gundam' is used every time does not make it in the same universe. Zerachielle 16:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) By your interpretation, it is a term of affection. How we define the word "sister" varies by culture. Psychology is a soft science. It's results are not necessarily accurate or quantifiable and they are up for debate, i.e. interpretation. None of what you said is objective. Unless there is a statement that says that they have the same parents, they are not biological sisters. By your explanation of PopPixie, it's called exported character set. It still does not prove that the series takes place in the same world as the Winx Club's. Zerachielle 17:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this discussion is on hiatus. They are so sisters!Don't you remember in the Nick verison "A journey to Linphna"?Well Darcy laughs and they both ask "What's so funny?"Darcy:Were actually fighting over a guy....Stormy or Icy:The only way going to take down the Winx is if we work together!Darcy:You sound like a winx!Stormy:I'm just saying,WE ARE SISTERS,come on let's go!!!But your point of Icy saying "You used to like that?"Maybe they where serpated when they were young, and when they found each other, the Ancestral witches, Valtor, or Lord Darkar/Shadow Phoniex told them they were sisters long time ago....But if you've only seen RAI or 4kids verison here's another way to tell....The Trix are the Descendants of the Ancestral witches so if the Ancrestral witches are sisters, it's very likly that the Trix are sisters as well....That's what I think 14:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC)MusaXRiven or DarcyXRiven I think Icy,Stormy and Darcy aren't covens.They're sisters! 10:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ok for poppixie i think this should be written e.g. if bloom gets some adventure alone where other fairies dont appear and arent even mentioned dont you think this should be written in wiki? the same thing is with poppixie the pixies have their own show their own adventures and their own transformations this is like what happened during S4 when the winx are on earth looking for roxy its what is going on inside the pixieville while winx are not here another egzample is pretty cure series every season is in different universe except 2 sequels and in every season there is brand new team with brand new adventures there are 32 (58 if you count all unofficials) official cures and none of the teams meet each other except in all stars movies which happen only once a year but still all series all teams are written there even the cure who appeared in the movie only has her own page there are 100s of villains but each of them have their own page even monsters of the day have their pages and still the wiki wrote pages of all pages So anyone know the link to the interview?7-45 Fire (talk) 08:21, October 26, 2017 (UTC) A question Where is stated that Trix were ripped of Dragon Flame? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 19:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The Trix did not have the Dragon Flame. In Winx Club - Episode 125 Daphne told Bloom no one can steal the Dragon Flame from the Keeper of the Dragon Flame. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Darcy and Stormy turning to allies? At the last episode daphne warns darcy and stormy to stop trittanus from getting the other pillars as the trittanus himself may not be able to control the power and will destroy himself, icy, darcy and stormy, and all of the magic dimension. Then darcy and stormy though that daphne could be right and warns icy. Are they turning to allies? Their bond with icy is now a bit shattered. Are there any chances they will join the winx to stop trittanus? I mean, come on, people can change, they can't be forever evil.Anne (talk to me) 12:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) i dont think because then they wont be season 6 villains and we still have to get season 6 or this is gonna be like season 4 no trix but my opinion they couldve made trix in season 4 as villains like falling with 3 of 4 wizards of the black circle :DWilliukea (talk) 13:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Little Trivia When the Trix are transformed in their first form (like in Season 1), each of them has the beginning-letter of their own name on their shirts ("I" like Icy, "S" like Stormy and "D" like Darcy). Like in this picture. Just wanted to add it. :) 14:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC)Chi I think both of them, since they named them before Musa, Stella, Flora and Tecna met them, and so these girls call them so @@? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Season 6 Just wonderin', should we replace the Infobox picture with the current Season 6 one? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 04:04, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Could be a good idea. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Agree, it's a great idea ^^ - go for it. FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 21:43, November 9, 2013 The Trix back to their standard witch form because daphne already revived her sirenix powers which was stolen by Tritannus and gave to them. Trix back to their Standard Witch Form... 'The Trix back to their standard witch form because daphne already revived her sirenix powers which was stolen by Tritannus and gave t'o them. That is not true. Wait for 3rd movie and see. 12:28, June 4, 2014 (UTC) they are to sisters Butterbloomix (talk) 23:42, August 19, 2015 (UTC) age difference Idk I guess they are sisters but they could possibly forget what they looked like as kids. Also maybe the river changed them but didn't copy their looks so those were like alternative versions of little Trix. However, I have a question about their age. If I get it right witches as well as fairies start their 1st school year at age 16. Stormy is known as the youngest sister which means she was at least 16 in season 1. But Icy and Darcy studied with Stormy and other 16 years old witches (Lucy, Mirta etc). How could it be? I have a few versions: 1. Icy and Darcy were school dropouts but went back to school after their youngest sis turned 16 so they could study together (which is unlikely because professors of the Cloud Tower say they are very good and powerful witches) 2. They were not school dropouts but waited for Stormy to turn 16 bc of the same reason. 3. They are triplets. Most of the characters look alike so this one could be true. They wear a lot of makeup and have different hairstyles so it isn't easy for other fairies and witches to tell if they really are triplets. If so, the age difference is like a few minutes probably but like many twins and triplets they have so called "younger" and "older" sisters. 4. Pregnancy in their world lasts less than 9 months. 5. They were created like Valtor or something like that. 6. They are cousins or adopted. Qijivu (talk) 17:41, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Qijivu Icy's sister ? Well, Iginio Straffi said that Trix are triplets, but it's impossible since Icy has a little sister, Sapphire :/ MegaSaikou (talk) 20:34, September 18, 2019 (UTC)Paul Looks like another retcon and the weirdest one at that, considering how the franchise has gone on marketing the Trix as "three sisters" for the past 15 years. Even if they're more of a "sisterhood" than real, blood sisters, this feels like the weirdest change along with making Icy a princess. (SolanaCorona (talk) 17:12, September 19, 2019 (UTC)) I see. But, I think that from the start Icy was a princess. In the first season,Knut calls Icy "Your majesty" MegaSaikou (talk) 17:33, September 19, 2019 (UTC)Paul Maybe but Knut's general role to the Trix was subservient back when he worked for them. It wouldn't be too farfetched to assume that he simply chose to call Icy that because he thought it fit and I doubt that Icy would let her status be known if she were a runaway (I haven't seen S8 at all so I don't know the whole story). (SolanaCorona (talk) 22:28, September 19, 2019 (UTC)) Ah. I'll tell you the story. Before Winx Club events, Icy was the princess of the planet Dyamond, with her sister Sapphire. They lived in joy and happiness. But one day, a dark and wicked entity arrived on Dyamond and freeze everything around her. The entity intimidated Icy, but Sapphire wasn't scared. She walked right in front of the entity and threatened her. So, the entity turned Sapphire into a white baby fox. And if Icy didn't want the entity to do more, she had to tell her where is the kingdom of Dyamond. Icy was paralysed by fear, and, to save herself and her sister, she pointed the kingdom. Then the entity destroyed and freezed the kingdom. Icy kneeled on the ground and cried. And when the kingdom was completly destroyed, she went in front of it, and said that she will search a way to break the spell. Then she used her ice power to color her hairs with an icy white, just like her sister's MegaSaikou (talk) 17:39, September 20, 2019 (UTC)Paul Sooooooo they just paralleled Bloom's backstory for Icy. They're both second princesses to a kingdom that gets frozen over by a dark entity, becoming the sole survivors of said kingdom, as they had also lost their older sister from the tragedy. It's not bad but now that just raises a lot of questions, like why Icy didn't immediately use the Dragon Flame to restore Dyamond back when she and the Trix were able to steal it. I'm just hoping that they tie this all in to Icy's relation to the Ancestral Witches like she got corrupted by being a direct ancestor with Sapphire gone or something. (SolanaCorona (talk) 16:17, September 28, 2019 (UTC)) In my opinion it is good that they finally gave one of the Trix some development/backstory after such a long time. Up until now, there was literally nothing else to their characters aside from being evil just for the sake it. Reading this story from here makes me want to watch the show again (I have not watched past S6)Ninja72 (talk) 22:21, September 28, 2019 (UTC)